The Mid Day Rain!
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: On a hot sticky day Queen Clarisse went for a walk around the Palace grounds, not realizing what it would lead too. Rated M of course ;) Enjoy!


Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)

Summary: On a hot sticky day Queen Clarisse went for a walk around the Palace grounds, not realizing what it would lead too.

Author's Note: This was given to me as a challenge and though I am a few days late at revealing it to you I hope you like it and it's what you expected? I hope you all like it actually? ;) ENJOY!

The Mid Day Rain!

It was the middle of July, the weather was hot, too hot for some. Putting the phone down after a long conference call with France Queen Clarisse sighed as she looked over towards the window of her office, she could not only see that it was hot out there, but she could feel it too. She had the air conditioning on full and still she felt hot, too hot. Slumping back in her chair she grabbed a file and began fanning herself when her trusty assistant knocked on the door, entering, like she always did before Clarisse even had chance to answer.

Stopping when she saw Clarisse sit up straight, she couldn't help but smile "Is everything OK, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked while walking over to her desk.

"Yes of course," Clarisse nodded "Everything's absolutely fine." She smiled up at her then looked towards the window "Charlotte can you make note?" She said looking back at the young lady as she nodded, grabbing her pen from her pocket and got ready to make a note "To have a pool installed out in the gardens before next summer?" She smiled, followed by a laugh as Charlotte wrote it down "This weather is just too...too sticky." She exclaimed while grabbing the top of her blouse and began flapping it a little, trying to cool herself.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Charlotte smiled while putting her pen back in her pocket "I will remind you of this plan too, later on in the year." She smiled.

"See to it that you do," Clarisse smiled while removing her glasses and stood up "I think I am going to go for a walk," She said smiling "Hopefully it will cool me down."

"Ok Your Majesty," Charlotte nodded and looked down as her Queen left her office.

Heading out the main doors moments later when she saw Joseph, someone who was not only her Head of Security but he was her best friend too. However over the last several months their relationship had become more of a 'couple' relationship. Managing to keep their love a secret from everyone else, sharing the odd kiss or cuddle when they knew no one was watching. Often they would meet in Clarisse's suite at the end of the day, sometimes they would snuggle on the couch watching a movie or snuggle together in front of the log fire, talking about the days events. Sometimes they would just stay up until the early hours just talking.

Ever since that day several months ago when she finally admitted her feelings to him, she's been trying to figure out why it took her so long to get the courage to do so after knowing about his feelings for her for many years. She loved the fact that he was so kind, caring and patient with her, never pushing or rushing her into something she didn't want to do, like it was with King Rupert. She never had a say in anything when he was alive, she felt happy to be able to live and love again, be loved in return and finally be able to speak openly about things.

And now as she stood by the door smiling to herself as she watched Joseph talking with another guard she had so much love for him how she managed to keep from not jumping him she had no idea, slowly walking over making her presence known to them when she heard the other guard clearing his throat and looked past him at Clarisse as she stood with her arms back, hands together behind her back smiling at them.

"Sorry Your Majesty." Shades said looking at Joseph.

"That would be all." Joseph nodded once and turned to Clarisse as Shades hurried away "Beautiful day isn't it?" He whispered and watched her slowly nodding.

"It's glorious!" She smiled while standing in front of him "So glorious in fact I decided to leave my office behind for a while and go for a walk around my beautiful gardens."

"You do realize that there is a storm brewing?" He asked as she started making her way down the Palace steps.

"I don't care, if I get wet then I get wet." She called back while walking backwards "If I don't return in 2 hours come find me?" She smiled up at him.

"Very well." He nodded and watched her laughing as she turned and made her way across the gardens.

Shaking his head with an amused grin on his face as Clarisse, knowing he was watching her every move, stretched out her arms and spun around on the spot like an excited little girl with her head back, eyes closed.

"God I love you." He whispered and adjusted his jacket as she carried on walking away.

As Clarisse walked around smiling and thinking of Joseph the whole time, getting further and further away from the Palace and deeper into the woods, she remembered her and Joseph had walked through here just a couple weeks earlier. Smiling to herself as her mind filled with sweet memories from that day, where they shared their first proper romantic kiss.

_"Come here, I want to show you something?" Joseph smiled while grabbing her arm pulling her towards him as she started laughing at his actions. _

_"Joseph?" She whispered as he turned her around grinning as she rested back against the tree "What if someone sees?" She whispered putting her hands on his chest as they stared into each others eyes._

_"No one will see, there isn't any cameras out here, though with the amount of walks you take out here these days I may have to look into getting some out here." He smiled._

_"Don't you dare?" She exclaimed while putting her hand up placing her forefinger gently on his lips, smiling as he kissed it. _

_"And why not?" He asked putting one hand on her side and the other on the tree behind her head "What if you have an accident? We wouldn't know about it till we come looking for you after dark?"_

_"It would honestly take you that long to come find me?" She asked teasing him "I thought you would of come a lot sooner than that?" She smirked._

_"Oh I will don't you worry," He smiled as she tilted her head a little "What are you thinking about?" He asked, flashing his sexy smile._

_"I am thinking, well more wondering actually," She started while studying his face "When were you planning on kissing me?" She smiled and bit her bottom lip. _

_"Now of course?" He smiled while stepping closer, their bodies pressing against each other as he pressed his lips upon hers._

_As the kiss became more deeper, more heated, Joseph ran his hand up her arm, placing it on the side of her head while tilting his head to the side, watching her as she closed her eyes, a small moan escaping her lips. His fingers getting tangled in her hair as she moved one of her hands up onto his neck and the other on the back of his head, clenching at his hair as he broke the kiss, staring at her swollen fiery red lips. _

_"What?" She asked, watching him lift his gaze, looking into her eyes. _

_"Nothing," He smiled and pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her even slower as she snaked her arms around his neck._

As Clarisse stood swirling a rose around the tip of her nose, her stomach going crazy at the thoughts she was thinking. Suddenly coming out of her day dream when she realized it was now pouring of rain. Looking back behind her for a second remembering the log cabin that they had built when the boys were younger and is now used as a summer house, was close by, getting her bearings she found herself running through the trees to get to cover.

Reaching it seconds later she flung open the doors and rushed inside, trying to catch her breath as she sat down in one of the chairs. Putting her hand on her tummy when she realized the butterflies were still at flight, finding herself aroused at the thoughts as she looked down seeing her blouse had become very see through.

Slumping back in the chair she rested her head back and sighed loudly. Trying to banish such thoughts, as she looked out the open doors as the rain poured she found herself undoing a few buttons on her soaking wet blouse, and slipped one hand in her bra, a moan escaping her lips as she brushed her hand over her now hard nipple.

"God Clarisse, what are you doing." She said to herself quickly removing her hand and stood up, walking slowly over to the doors while folding her arms staring blankly out at the rain for a few moments before turning to see the blanket still laid out on the floor from the last time they were there, shaking her head she moved over and sat down on one of the chairs, resting her hands on the arm rests.

After several moments she found herself slipping her hand back in her bra, biting her lip as she caressed her nipple, closing her eyes as she pictured Joseph being the one pleasuring her.

"Mmm Joe," She moaned softly as she undone the rest of her buttons, not realizing that she was removing her blouse tossing it to one side before sliding her hands slowly up her sides, cupping her wet bra teasing her nipples through the lace.

Meanwhile Joseph had been walking around with an umbrella since the storm started, looking for his Queen hoping that she had returned back to the Palace in the dry while he looked for her, suddenly he remembered about the log cabin, knowing that's where she'd be he headed towards it.

However when he reached it, he stopped upon hearing his name. Looking inside he saw her sat with her back to him, he couldn't make out what she was doing but he did know she was sat in her bra, her bottom half blocked by the armchair she was sat on. Walking slowly forward he heard her moan, his eyes growing wide as he froze on the spot.

"Mmm Joseph..." She moaned again her head falling back.

Realizing she probably wanted to be alone he stepped back a couple steps only to stumble backwards. Upon hearing him swearing Clarisse's eyes flung open, quickly jumping to her feet she looked out the doors seeing him climbing to his feet.

"Joseph," She gasped rushing over and grabbed her blouse trying to put it on as fast as she could "What do you think you were doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I came looking for you because of the storm." He said standing in the door way.

"Did you?" She asked, her cheeks burning red.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you..." He stopped when he saw her eyes flash with anger.

"How dare you just sneak up and spy on me!" She exclaimed while looking down trying to do the buttons up, but failing.

"I didn't realize you were going to be doing that! Though what were you doing, doing that? What if Shades or one of the others came looking for you?" He asked watching her as she looked up "Aren't you glad that it was me?" He asked as she moved forward and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" She fumed stepping back, shaking her hand as the stinging took hold.

Staring into each others eyes for several seconds before they both moved forward, wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed frantically. Leaving one arm around her, lifting her of feet as he hurried towards the wall, pressing her back against it while putting his free hand up, placing it flat on the wall beside her head as she locked her arms around his neck, still kissing each other.

"Mmm, oh god..." She moaned her eyes closed, head tilted to the side as he kissed his way down her neck, gripping her blouse he ripped it open "Joe?" She moaned while looking down as he kissed across the top of her breasts, pulling at the front of her bra "Oh Joe..." She moaned placing her hands on the back of his head as he took one of her nipples in his mouth "MMmm... Oh my." She moaned clenching her hands in his hair as she tipped her head back, arching her back.

Laughing with excitement as he moved across to the other one while undoing the zip and button on her pants, letting them fall to the floor before kissing his way back up. Wrapping his arms around her, in one smooth motion she was laid on the floor, half of his body covering hers as they fought to remove his wet shirt, both laughing when his arm got stuck.

"That's not going to work, is it?" He smirked sitting back on his heels as he removed it properly and his vest too, watching her breathing heavily on the floor in front of him "God you are so beautiful." He said huskily while undoing the button on his pants not noticing Clarisse was sitting up, putting her hands over to stop him, his heart sinking as he looked into her eyes "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

Shaking her head "Let me help you with that," She whispered, not breaking eye contact as she slowly undone the zip pushing them down as he lowered his head and kissed her slowly.

Removing the rest of their cloths seconds later, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as he moved and knelt between her legs, biting her lip as she noticed how well endowed he actually was. Not having a chance to say anything as Joseph lent forward, resting his body down on hers, kissing her neck and jaw as she put her hands on his sides, moving them to his back as he moved one hand down between them, taking hold of his member, running it up and down her center a few times while looking into her eyes, smiling as she nodded.

Burying himself deep within her, watching her tip her head back as she gasped and giggled as he filled her. Feeling a bit of pain with never being with anyone that big before, she dug her nails in his back letting out a moan.

"Are you ok?" He asked, turning his head to the side, watching her slowly nodding "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She nodded, her mouth going a little dry "Don't stop, whatever you do," She whispered looking into his eyes "Don't stop." She said lifting her head and began kissing him as he began slowly grinding against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she moaned out in pleasure, grasping at his back.

Getting a bit easier after a few thrusts, he began driving into her a bit faster and harder as she ran her hands up and down his back. Nipping and sucking at her neck as she moved her hand over the top and back of his head, moaning out in pleasure while bringing her legs up and rested them against his hips.

Lowering her other hand down his back, grasping at his firm bottom as he drove into her even harder their bodies slapping together.

"Oh god, I'm coming." Clarisse moaned in his ear while moving her other hand down, digging her nails into his backside "Harder, yes that's it. Oh Yes Yes Yes!" She moaned as he tipped her over the edge, quickly locking her legs around him.

"Oh god Clari." He moaned, coming seconds later, taking her lips in a hungry kiss.

Collapsing on top of her, burying his face in her neck as she laughed out.

"Mmm yes." She whispered, not even caring about the two love bites he gave her, she just made love for the first time in years, she didn't realize before how much she had missed 'it' and right at the moment in time she didn't give a damn about anything else except for the man that lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath "I love you Joseph." She whispered and watched as he lifted his head.

"I love you too." He whispered back, kissing her several times before burying his face back in the crook of her neck, still buried deep inside of her as she locked her arms around his shoulders, both smiling contently.


End file.
